Apocalypse (English Version of Apocalipsis)
by SomeRandomBoy
Summary: Star, Marco and Jackie were having a normal party. It ended quickly because Jackie was sick to her stomach. They all ignore that and thought it was a normal stomach bug, but they were all wrong. Something, unknown to human, is inside Jackie now, ready to get out. (All rights go to Disney. Might change to M rating. Warning: Blood and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse (Prologue):

•

[In Earth, specifically Janna's room]

Today was the party for Jackie's birthday. For some reason, Star, Marco and their other friends were invited to Jackie's party but not Janna. Did she forget or does she have a reason to not invite her? We will never know now. Anyway, Janna just came back from a long walk. She walked just to cool herself down and because she was feeling stomach pains during the day. As she got back home, Janna noticed that her parents weren't home. That's weird, Janna thought. They don't even have work today. Reminder, it's a Saturday today.

Janna then went straight to her room to sleep since it was only 1:30 in the afternoon. She took off her sweater an skirt, put an alarm set off to 3:00 P.M and go to bed. Janna then closed her eyes and was now sleeping. Throughout the day, Janna has been feeling more pain in her stomach as she kept fidgeting and rolling left to right on the bed. The pain bothered her a lot and she tried to ignore the strange feeling.

Five minutes later, Janna was now laying down straight, still closing her eyes and resting while half awake. Janna then lifted her shirt above her ribs and began to make circular movements with her hands on the sides of her stomach. For her, it was so strange that Janna suddenly had stomach pains. Furthermore, as she was touching her belly, she felt something slither beneath her belly button. What the hell is this, she thought. And then, she felt a massive bulge in the center of her belly.

And now she has finally woke up from her short and uncomfortable nap, panting and sitting up like she woke up from a nightmare. Unaware of everything around her, the first thing she looked at was her stomach, because she swore she felt something there. She touched her stomach and felt a small bump underneath.

Janna - -whispers- What the hell is that?

Scared out of her mind, she then got off of her bed and stood up. Janna quickly lifted her shirt up again and looked closely at her belly, and nothing else. Again she was making circular movements with her hands on the side of her stomach because she really wants to know what is going on and what is in there. Then, a tentacle bulged out at the upper stomach area and slithered beneath the top of her belly button.

Janna - Ow! -falls down and clutches stomach in pain- W-what is wrong with me? -looks at stomach- O-oh God, I need to get this... m-monster out of me.

The bulging and slithering kept occurring beneath her tan belly as it started making weird noises and as she kept screaming for mercy. She couldn't take it anymore. The only solution, and sadly the right solution, is to get the creature out of her body by ending herself with it inside too. Janna rushed out of her room, kicked down the door, and started heading towards the kitchen. She would then find a collection of knives there in the knife holder.

Janna approached the knife holder and grabbed the Bowie knife with her right hand. With her left hand, she lifted her shirt up again, just enough for the stomach to be exposed, and saw the strange creature slither beneath and bulge out more. Gritting her teeth in pain, she was ready to stab herself and end her painful misery.

Janna - -crying- Mom... Dad... I-I'm sorry I have to do this... I-it's the only way...

Aimed at the center of her belly, she then forcefully stabbed herself and now she was screaming more in pain and regret. Mostly regret. Janna just wanted to die already with the creature too. At the bottom right area of her belly, she stabbed herself there too. Janna was now getting more light headed and was about to pass away. The final stab is at the upper stomach area. Janna stabs herself there and, in conclusion, fell to the ground, dropping the knife too. Blood was everywhere as she was bleeding severely from her stomach. She couldn't even speak or see now as she is about to die now.

Janna thought she killed the creature inside her, but the last thing she saw, seconds before dying, was large tentacle popping out of her stomach and Janna passed away later. Following that, two more large tentacles popped out and finally after, the creature itself came out (details of the creature will be explained in the next chapter). It was the first of its kind on Earth, which means that...

Janna started the alien virus. But the real question is, how did she get it?

•

[ To be continued... ]

 **Yes, if you read this story, this is inspired by the movie "Alien" because you know, the chest busters. Instead, I turned them into stomach busters, which is used in the upcoming game "Black Ops 4" also in the "XI" Trailer from the zombies game mode. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and try to guess what will happen next. If you have negative reviews, do not share them. Keep them to yourself :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse ("My stomach hurts")

•

It was a dark and stormy night... wait that's too cliche. It was a gloomy day... I mean night. Star, Marco and Jackie have just got out of their little 'party' they had. It was pretty fun for them. During the party, they also got news about Love Sentence making a new album and they freaking loved it. Something weird happened too that Jackie and the others are not aware of yet.

While Jackie was drinking some punch, it made her gag. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Was the punch that bad? Her friends then came to support her. But during the day, for some reason, she had a stomach ache and at random she would get some sharp pain in her stomach. What she doesn't know is that there is something crawling inside her now, ready to burst. Now, Jackie, Star and Marco are heading home.

Jackie - Hey, Marco? Thanks for helping me out there. Boy, that punch was really bad!

Marco - Yea I know. That's weird because when me and Star tasted it, it tasted like... punch.

Jackie - Maybe it's just my taste buds. -giggles-

As they were heading for the door, Jackie then felt a sharp pain in her stomach, which happened at random of course.

Jackie - Ow! -puts hand on stomach-

Marco then notices this, well has been noticing this, and decided to help her with this stomach ache. I have to take her in, he thought.

Marco - -sighs- Jackie, you have been doing this since you threw up in the bathroom. What's going on?

Jackie - I-I don't know, Marco. I keep getting these cramps and sharp pains out of nowhere... I don't know what's wrong with me. Do I need a doctor for this? Is this normal? Is there even an alien inside my stomach right now?

Marco - Jackie, don't be ridiculous. Why would there be some creature living inside you?... Look, just come inside ok? We can talk about it or I can maybe even help you, ok?

Jackie didn't know what to do. Should she just go home and hope this wears out tomorrow or should his trusty friend help him right now so the pain can stop? Actually the choice sounds obvious.

Jackie - -hovers hand around stomach and sighs- Ok, fine. -walks inside house- Wait, where is Star?

Marco - She left early and said she had to do some 'important' business back in Mewni. Probably flirting with Tom... anyway, um... just sit down on the couch, will you?

Jackie obeys Marco's words and sits down. For some reason, Jackie now feels more pain in her stomach by sitting down than by standing up. Pretty weird, I say.

Marco - Ok. -clears throat- I think I know the reason why you are having such a severe stomach ache.

Jackie - Um, you know think and know are two different things, right?

Marco - Look, just listen to me ok? I'm just trying to help you out here.

Jackie - -giggles-

Marco - Ok, where was I?... Oh yeah. Um, the reason you are having a bad stomach ache is probably because of the punch.

Jackie - Noooo! I thought it was just the food!

Marco - Maybe. Um, anyway, the punch may have been expired or something. So maybe you have food poisoning or something and that's why you are having a bad-

Jackie then feels another sharp pain in her belly, but it was more painful than the other ones. Maybe there is an alien inside her. Who knows?

Jackie - Ow! Ahh! -hisses in pain- Oh god! -was laying down on couch now-

Marco - -comes to Jackie- Hey, you ok? Stay calm, Jackie, stay calm. Here, get up so I can inspect your-

And another sharp pain happened. Damn.

Jackie - Ahh! -clutches her stomach- Marco, it hurts so much! -falls off couch-

Marco - I imagine how it feels Jackie but I really don't know what to do anymore.

Jackie - Ugh! Aren't you supposed to help me?!

Marco - Yea but I never knew this would happen!

For the past few minutes, Jackie kept screaming and yelling because of the amount of pain she is experiencing right now in her stomach. It was unheard of. It felt like something was rapidly crawling beneath her tan skin. But then, the thought made Jackie think, I have to see what's going on.

After Marco had called 911, Jackie gets up back in the couch and adjusts herself. Furthermore, she lifts her shirt up to see what is causing her stomach pain. God knows what's in there, Jackie thought. She kept panting and sweating because of the amount of pain she is feeling. Then, out of the extent, what looked like a tentacle was slithering beneath Jackie's belly and even bulged out a bit in her upper stomach area. Her screaming literally woke the neighborhood up and it's like 12:00 at midnight.

Marco - O-oh god... um... uh. Oh! Jackie, I have an idea!

Jackie - -still clutching stomach- What, is it standing there like a god damn statue, which you were doing for the past five minutes?!

Marco - No. I could take you to Mewni so Eclipsa or somebody else can fix this. They can use their magic on you and fix your stomach ache... or whatever that is. Just trust me.

Jackie - Eclipsa? -grunts- Look I just want this 'thing' to get out of me, so lead me to her please! -screams in pain still-

After that talk, Marco took Jackie's hand and went out of the house. Marco used his dimensional scissors to go to Mewni and Jackie was actually shocked he never told her about this, even though Jackie saw enough weird things this whole year since Star came, even with this alien in her stomach. The last thing they saw was people screaming with blood everywhere... wait what?

As they arrived in Mewni, they both rushed to find Eclipsa, in the castle and in other places, yet they couldn't find her. Jackie's screaming arose a lot of attention from the Mewmans, so she had to hurry. A few moments later, they bumped into someone in the castle.

Marco - Oh my god, I'm so sorry! A-are you okay... Eclipsa? Oh it's you.

Eclipsa - Yes, it is me. Who did you think it was? Why are you such in a rush with... with... alright who is this girl?

Marco - Um... her name is Jackie... now can you please help us, Eclipsa? She has this weird creature thing rapidly moving in her stomach right now and I need you to get it out with your magic.

Eclipsa - Creature in stomach? There is no way she has that. It's impossible.

Marco - Oh really? Then why don't you explain this?

Marco then lifted Jackie's shirt a little bit up below her bra to show Eclipsa the creature. The alien was still slithering beneath her tan belly and what looked like a tentacle was poking and bulging out of her stomach as well. Of course, Jackie would be screaming for her life.

Eclipsa - Oh... my god. That is so strange... Come with me to my room, now!

Marco and Jackie then rush with Eclipsa to her forsaken room. Here, they would lay Jackie down where Eclipsa usually sleeps so she can test the spell on her.

Eclipsa - Ok, Jackie. Lift up your shirt now now.

Jackie then lifts her shirt up to her bra. When she looked at her belly, she saw that the bulging and poking was becoming worse. It hurt so much for her that she wanted to kill herself already.

Jackie - -screams- It hurts!

Eclipsa - I know, I know. Look, I never coped with this type of situation but I think this spell may work.

For Eclipsa's spell, she mumbled out some random foreign words which neither Jackie and Marco didn't understand. She then got this purple glow and put that on top of Jackie's belly. As that was happening, the bulging and poking got even worse and Jackie was literally coughing blood now. Her mouth was now full of blood.

Jackie - -screams- Hurry up! It's going to burst out!

Marco was standing there, shaking rapidly and was literally about to shat himself. Eclipsa then yelled out some other foreign words and created a purple ball. She struck that at Jackie's stomach and... nothing happens. Well, that's the end for her.

Eclipsa - W-what?

Jackie - -screams the loudest-

I thought this would work, Eclipsa thought. Suddenly, a tentacle burst out of her stomach and blood was flying everywhere. Marco was screaming like a girl and Eclipsa was shocked and speechless. Two more tentacles popped out and soon after that, a weird formed creature came out and looked around Eclipsa's room. It had no eyes, a mouth which has green, acid saliva and at least 8 legs with some eggs on it's back with three tentacles as well.

Eclipsa - What the f-

The creature then jumped on Eclipsa's face and started rapidly scratching her. Marco didn't know what to do. So he just ran out of the room. He felt so bad for leaving Eclipsa like that, but he just didn't know what to do. It was so... bizarre and out of this world that this has happened to Jackie. What had caused it? As Marco was thinking that, he soon then also felt a pain in his stomach.

Marco - Ooh... ugh my stomach - puts both hands on stomach and hisses in pain silently- Wait a minute. If Jackie drunk the punch and she had that alien inside her... t-than that means... me and Star have... -looks at stomach-

He couldn't believe it. The punch has caused all this commotion to happen and now since him and Star also digested the punch, they have an alien about to burst in their belly too. But how does the punch do that? What makes the punch do that? He shouldn't care right now because something is about to burst out of him right now. He ran as fast as he can to try to find his room so he can get his knife. Sometimes he would slow down just because of the many people blocking. He even saw Tom.

After a minute of constant running, Marco has found his room and ran into it, but forgot to close the door behind him. He went to his drawers, rapidly opened them and tried to find his knife. When he did, he ran to lay down on his bed to see what is going on inside him, still ignoring the fact that he hasn't closed the door yet.

Marco then put the knife beside him and then quickly lifted his shirt, desperately waiting to see if what he said was actually true. Turns out it was. Marco then saw a tentacle slithering beneath his tan belly. It went from his chest, to his belly button, all the way down to the bottom stomach area.

He then grabbed his knife so he can be ready to stab his own stomach.

Marco - -panting- I'm sorry, but I don't want no alien in my stomach.

Marco then readied his knife, high up in the air, targeted the stab at the center of his belly and...

Star - Marco!

Star was just in time before Marco would kill himself. She just hanged out with Pony Head and Kelly and decided to check out on Marco to see what he's doing. She was shocked and bewildered. Star checked everywhere in the house to find him, but he was no where to be seen. She then ran to Mewni and ran to his room and... look where we are at right now.

Before Marco was going to continuously stab himself in the stomach, Star ran to him and quickly snatched the knife from him. She then threw it somewhere far away from him so he won't have ideas of getting it again.

Star - Marco! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!

Marco - Star, you don't understand what's happening right now. You and me. -screams and clutches stomach-

Star - You're right. I don't understand what's going on. Now can you please tell me what is? You stabbing yourself is the last thing I ever want to see. Ever.

Marco - -panting- Alright, look. I know you won't believe me but look. -grunts- Remember that punch we got at the party and Jackie threw up?

Star - Yea...? What about it?

Marco - -groans- Well that punch has actually killed her. Not in like a food poisoning kind of way, it actually put an alien creature inside her stomach, and then later burst out of it. Right now, since I drink the punch, I'm having a hard time trying to keep calm when there also is an alien in my stomach. You also have it too since you drink the punch too.

Star couldn't believe it. Actually, she didn't believe a single word Marco was saying. She thought it was a joke.

Star - There is no way that happened!

Marco - -grunts- Can you please, at least, help me get this thing out of me? -creature slithers beneath and bulges out in the center of his belly. He then screams-

The fact that no one is noticing this or even checking up on Star and Marco is really surprising to me.

Star - Oh my god! That is so... strange. I've never seen this before. It's like... a whole new perspective for me. -touches Marco's stomach-

Marco - For Mewni's sake, can you help me?! It's going to burst out any second now! -bulging and slithering gets even worse and Marco screams louder clutching his belly-

Star - Ok, ok, ok. Um... um, I have a spell! I think I have it. Um... what is it, what is it?!... Oh I got it!

Marco - -bulging and slithering gets even worse and Marco begins to violently cough blood- Ahh! Please hurry up! I can't take it anymore!

Star then got in bed and put her wand on top of Marco's belly, targeted on his belly button. It was hard to balance it since he kept fidgeting and the creature beneath his tan skin keeps poking and bulging out of his stomach. She was thinking hard of what the right words were. The wand then glowed pink and it looked like a surge of pink power was going to shoot and enter his belly button, into his stomach.

Marco - -screams loudest as creature is going to burst out of his stomach-

Turns out, the wand did actually do that. The surge of pink power quickly went into Marco's belly button and into his stomach to distinguish the large and creepy alien inside him. Marco didn't know this though. As he was squinting his eyes in terror and kept panting and was ready to die, he felt nothing in his belly. Nothing. He opened his eyes and checked his stomach and even used his two hands to do circle movements on his sides. He was so relieved that Star got it out for him. She should have been in time for Jackie though.

Star - Wow. That was... insane. Thank god we got that thing out of your stomach. Phew! That would have been crazy if that thing actually burst out of your-

Star was then interrupted by Marco tightly hugging her. He was so grateful and relieved that Star saved him from dying, again! But there's still one more thing to worry about...

Marco - Thank you so much Star! You're the best...

Star then accepted the hug from Marco as she closed her eyes too. A few moments later, she then felt a little pain in her stomach. Marco felt it too. And that reminded him of something.

Marco - Oh no... there's still one more thing we have to worry about!

Star - What? What is it?

Marco - You have an alien in your belly too that is going to burst out any minute!

Star - Marco, there is no way I have an alien inside me.

Marco - Look, if me and Jackie had it, then you should have it too. Trust me.

Thinking about it, Marco then pushed Star to the bed so she can lay down and prove her his claim.

Star - Marco, what are you-

Marco - Wait. -lifts Star's shirt up to her ribs- Don't pull it down. Just look at your belly and you will see what I mean.

Star - But Marco!

Marco - Just... trust me!

Star rolled her eyes at Marco. There is no way there is something living inside me, she thought. Few moments past and nothing happened. Star was getting bored of this waiting game and Marco was ready to accept that she is right. But then, Star felt and saw a tentacle slowly slithering beneath and around her belly. To be specific, the creature was circling around her belly button and even bulged out a bit in her upper stomach area.

Star - Ow! -panting and touching her stomach with both of her hands- Marco... you are right. There is an alien in me. And I must get rid of it!

Marco - Told you.

Star then got her wand and targeted it at her belly button. She was thinking the exact same words that she thought when she saved Marco. Star was expecting a pink surge shooting inside her stomach, but nothing ever came. Her wand wasn't working for the first time in a while. And Star was scared.

Star - Um, M-marco? My wand's not working.

Marco - What do you mean it's not working? It's supposed to. It's a wand. Your wand!

Star - I know! -panting- I don't know w-what happened to it! -creature then slowly slithers more and pokes out of her stomach- Ow! -Star clutches stomach with both hands-

Marco - Star, relax. It's going to be ok.

Star- No, it isn't! -Star was rapidly touching her stomach now with both hands- What if the creature does burst out of me like it did to Jackie and almost to you? Wait, it will burst out! Marco, I-I don't want to die like this. N-not now!

Marco - Ok, Star. Look. Right now, what I am seeing, is that the alien inside you is not being as hyper as it was inside me and Jackie. Maybe it's just the creature not being used to Mewmans or you are just lucky. So it's not as bad as my experience with it.

Star thought about this for a moment and looked at her stomach. She slowly touched her belly still since she is still afraid that the creature will burst out of her anytime. But Marco was right, Star thought. It's not as bad as it was in Marco and Jackie's stomach.

Star - -sighs- I guess you are right... Thanks for convincing me that I won't die now.

Marco - Anytime, Star. -smiles-

Star also smiles when Marco smiles. It's a thing they always do. The two then engaged in a hug, again. It was sweet and gentle this time. Now they don't have any worries, for now.

Star - Thanks for being a great friend and great squire...

Marco - Anytime... Star.

•

(End... not yet)

So, that will be the last chapter I'll upload... just kidding. I'll add an epilogue to this too, so stay tuned. And yes, because of the aspect of the story, it is inspired by "Alien" and it seems that I have a belly fetish. Apart from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any negative thoughts about this, keep it to yourself and do not share it in the comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalypse (Epilogue):

•

[In a hospital room]

It's been two days since Jackie and Marco's incident. Star has been having stomach problems still, but is still alive with the alien inside her. For Eclipsa, however, she luckily survived the attack with the alien. Apparently, Jackie's body is gone now and police are doing an investigation to find it. Wonder where it went. And who moved it.

Eclipsa then wakes up from her two day unconscious sleep in a hospital gown. She looked around her room and she was confused. Eclipsa didn't know what was going on or how she got here. She had a hard time remembering what happened two days ago. As she was observing her surroundings, a doctor came in to check up on her.

Doctor - Oh good. You are awake. For a second, I thought you were dead. That would have been scary.

Eclipsa - Right...I know this might sound weird but... where am I? And... w-why am I here?

Doctor- Wait, you don't remember... the incident?

Eclipsa - - nods head -

Doctor - - sighs and clears throat - Well... allow me to explain. A couple of days ago, a human being by the name of Jackie Lynn Thomas was killed off by an extraterrestrial creature popping out of her stomach, which was unheard of. The creature then attacked you and kept scratching you in the face. From what I saw and heard from some witnesses, it apparently put... two eggs inside you? And that is basically what happened. You were unconscious for two days and now... you are awake. Fortunately.

Eclipsa now finally got the memory in her head. She remembered how bad the situation was when she was trying to help that poor girl. She also couldn't believe that Marco left her and didn't even bother saving her from the creature. Eclipsa didn't even believe how she survived the attack. Furthermore, Eclipsa got more worried as she thought of something.

Eclipsa - Two eggs... i-inside me? How can you be so sure, Doc?

Doctor - Well... - clears throat - Why don't you take a look at this?

The doctor then got a picture of an ultrasound she took of her while Eclipsa was unconsciously sleeping. She couldn't bare to watch. What the ultrasound showed was her stomach with two eggs in there, one that is already hatched as well. No, this can't be true, Eclipsa thought. This has to be fake. While she was panting, Eclipsa decided to lift her hospital gown up to see if there are two alien creatures inside her, living right now. She needed to know. Subsequently, a little tentacle was slithering beneath her white and pale skin and was circling around her belly button too. Now Eclipsa is at the point of hyperventilating. The doctor just awkwardly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him saying that 'he has something to do'.

Eclipsa - - touching her stomach with two hands - Oh my Mewni... t-there are aliens... i-inside my stomach!

•

(End.)


End file.
